Generally, gas turbine engines require assistance from an auxiliary power unit to start in cold temperatures and/or high altitudes. In a typical application, an aircraft gas turbine engine would utilize a gearbox driven fuel pump to deliver fuel to the engine combustor. Gear driven pumps are typically inefficient at low speed and are unable to deliver high pressurized fuel to the combustor for ignition at very low speed. It is generally recognized that for many gas turbine engine types it is easier to ignite fuel and start successfully at lower speed than at higher speed, therefore the gear driven pump is operated at low speed when starting the engine. Some engines utilize a larger pump to provide more fuel; however, larger pumps are generally oversized at high speed and result in increased weight and costs.